Kindred Spirit In The Darkness
by Angelbutterfly789
Summary: Finding love in the Deep Roads has its rocky footings :P Architectxgreywardenmage not commander ...set after the events in Awakening
1. Chapter 1

Kindred Spirit In The Darkness By Megan Crockett

It's a cold and dreary night in the land of Amaranthine as two mages, a male human named Armand and an elven woman named Selene, make their way through the Arling to get to the Knotwood Hills. The two mages had originally come from the Tower of Magi at Lake Calenhad but they did not escape from their prison life in the tower like so many other mages who have tried. In fact they had been conscripted by the Warden Commander to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. From the tower, they traveled to Denerim where they were greeted by King Alistair and the Warden Commander herself as she was just returning from her duties at Vigils Keep and to return to her life at court. While there the two mages endured the Joining ritual to which they passed completely. As a reward for passing the Joining, the Warden Commander allowed the newly recruited mages to be stationed at the Knotwood Hills to observe any remaining Darkspawn activity that may occur. Especially after the events at Vigils Keep and rebuilding the City of Amaranthine, the Warden Commander didn't want to loose more land to the Darkspawn.

Upon entering the baron hillside, they came across a fierce battle raging between a dwarven woman and a small handful of blighted werewolves. "Shouldn't we help her master?" Selene asked Armand worriedly. "No she can handle this herself. This does not concern us," Armand replied while folding his arms across his chest and continuing to watch the battle. Selene did not think that it was wise to go against her master but also thought better of it and defied her master anyway. She took one look at her master then dashed off to help the dwarven woman with her battle. Armand said nothing to Selene as he looked onward.

The dwarf turned her attention to the mage suddenly appearing at her side as Selene began to mumble a few archaic words under her breath then from out of no where a sudden chill filled the air. The werewolves began to shiver at the cold and quiver in fear as Selene rushed out of the blizzard air and sent bolts of electricity towards each of them. Just as quickly as the battle had begun, it ended with the last of the blighted werewolves corpses hitting the ground with a 'thud'. "Boy am I ever lucky to have you on my side," the dwarf woman said proudly to Selene. "You were helping me right?" she asked Selene, hoping that she was right about the mage.

"Yes I was helping you, but I must ask. What is a dwarf like you doing up here on the surface? And so far away from Orzammar?" Selene asked the woman as she called off her blizzard storm. Armand joined them quietly as the dwarf responded, "Thank the stone that you helped me then! And I'm casteless, deemed worthy by the King of Orzammar himself for a crime I did not commit." "And what, prey tell was that crime my dear?" Armand asked as Selene took notice with his tone of voice. _'He normally uses 'dear' when he's interested in something…or someone…like he did with me. But I'm his! Aren't I?' _Selene thought to herself as she folded her arms across her voluptuous chest, exposing a bit of her faded grey skin on her shoulders. The dwarf woman took notice of Selene's skin colour and just as she was about to make a mention of it, Selene noticed the look the dwarf woman gave her. She then retreated her arms back into her cloak and the dwarf woman kept quiet about it.

"My name is Terra. I'm casteless because the King of Orzammar accused me of murdering my sister and brother when it was a Darkspawn raid that occurred while we were exploring the Deep Roads. You know, just for kicks. But we were ambushed as we were heading back to Orzammar and only I emerged alive. No one believed me when I told them of what happened. And so they cast me out and I've been roaming the lands ever since," Terra said while holstering her battle axe onto her back. "And you now wish to have your revenge on those creatures correct?" Armand asked her while stroking his beard lightly. "Well I do wish that yes. But how do you know that?" Terra said while looking at the two mages quizzically.

"We're Grey Wardens and we're on a mission to find any other Darkspawn resistance, if any," Selene replied simply. "Ahh so that's how it is then is it? Well I'm glad to have run into you guys then," Terra said happily. "Terra, my dear, would you like to accompany us? You see we got a tip from our Commander that there was once a Darkspawn resistance that came out of a giant chasm here in the hills and we're on our way there. We were told that there is a secret road that leads to the Deep Roads from there. If you would like to come with us, I assure you that you would get your revenge on those creatures for your brother and sister," Armand said still stroking his beard. Terra took some time to think before she responded, "Yes I think I will join you. You seem to be powerful mages but it doesn't hurt to have an extra axe handy does it?" "Then it is decided. Come Terra, Selene, lets find those bastards and give them what for!" Armand said with a small smile on his face and placing his left hand on Terra's shoulder affectionately. Selene took notice of his affectionate touch on Terra, and looked at him sadly. She was not only jealous of his sudden affection for the dwarf woman but Selene knew that he had something else in mind for Terra if the time called for it.

Some Time Later………

Selene, Armand and Terra had made their way into the Deep Roads without much trouble. After the battles at Vigil's Keep and the City of Amaranthine, most of the Darkspawn activity had stopped thanks to the Warden Commander. "This seems to be a good place to make camp as long as no Darkspawn break out of the ground any time soon," Terra said looking at the mages in turn. "Yes, this will do. Selene you will set up all of our tents. Terra I wish to speak to you for a moment if you please," Armand said to the two girls as he gestured to a rock nearby him to Terra. Terra looked at Selene and smiled weakly at her as she walked over to the rock Armand gestured to. Selene stood staring at Armand and Terra and hoped that she knew what he was thinking.

As Selene set up the camp, she looked around at the other two who were still talking to each other. Selene then decided that she did not want to be the dog for Armand at that time so she decided to take a walk around the Deep Road. _'He won't care that I left for a while. He doesn't seem to care that much about me these days anyway,' _Selene thought to herself as she felt a small tear run down her face. She and Armand have been together for many years and have seen many things in the Circle Tower. He was her mentor and always taught her what was right from wrong after she had been brought to the Tower by the Templars at a very young age. And through that friendship sparked a relationship to which most of the Tower was against as she was too young for him and he too old. But that judgement was ruled out as they were both very well skilled fighters. But Armand had a terrible secret, one that only Selene was privy to know.

Just then, while on her walk Selene happened to come upon a small Darkspawn camp. She fell back behind a stone pillar, trying to keep herself out of sight. The Darkspawn in the camp did not seem to be an invading force but either way they were a threat to her master's plan. She slipped away from the pillar and into the Darkspawn's line of sight. As soon as they spotted her they began their attack. Selene prepared herself for the fight ahead by casting an arcane shield over herself.

With her magic she killed most of the camp's inhabitants as she casts her most prized spells; the blizzard spell and the chain lighting spells. She had spent most of her time in the Tower to perfect those spells as well as the draining of life spells too. But in the heat of the battle at hand a Genlock Rogue broke through her defences and sliced at the back of her leg. She screamed in pain as the same Genlock Rogue took another slice at the back of her leg, completely cutting it off at the knee. She screamed again as she dropped her staff and groped at her wound. The rest of the Darkspawn eased away from the wounded mage as she held onto the stump of leg left on her and cried in agony. Then a Hurlock Alpha raised its large battle axe above it's head.

At that moment Selene looked at the remaining Darkspawn around her and began to laugh. The Hurlock Alpha looked down at her quizzically as it was about to bring his axe down on her head. She then grabbed her staff again and blocked the blow of the axe then spoke a few archaic words under her breath. The sky erupted in a bright light then a loud clap of thunder shook the cave. The remaining Darkspawn, including the Hurlock Alpha, fell to the ground still hot with electricity. She stood up on her uninjured left leg and with the remaining half of her right leg, made it seem like she could walk on it as if it were still there. She let out a guttural groan as her right leg began to grow back of its own accord. As it grew back, in the nearby shadows, stood an elf woman named Seranni who witnessed the whole attack as it had happened.

Selene took a few moments to heal the rest of her injuries as the rest of her leg including her foot, grew back completely. Selene then reached down for her boot that once held her original leg in it and shook it out. A cloud of dust spilled out onto the ground then she slipped her boot onto her newly regrown leg. Seranni kept watching Selene and took notice of Selene's greying skin, thinking, _'I need to tell my master The Architect of this as soon as I can get away. I hope this mage doesn't see me.' _And, luckily for Seranni, Selene never noticed Seranni as Selene scavenged around the fallen camp for random trinkets that she can use to sell later. She then put out the fire that the Darkspawn had made up then headed back for her own camp.

After Selene left the ruined camp, Seranni took her leave as well. She quickly ran off to report what she saw at the Darkspawn camp with The Architect. _'My master will be pleased with what I have to report. Even though some of his kind had to fall, he may find this piece of information interesting,' _Seranni thought as she continued on her path to where her master and her ally Utha stayed within the Deep Roads.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Seranni shouted out as she neared her Master's chambers. The Architect sat within at his desk hunched over many pieces of parchment strewn upon it. As he continued writing his notes on his various experiments, Seranni burst through the doors of his room. The scratching of his quill ceased as he slowly turned to face Seranni, a mild hint of annoyance drew itself across his face for a brief moment. Utha then quickly emerged at the door way with her weapons drawn ready for battle. When she noticed that it was just Seranni who had barged into her master's chambers, she lowered her weapons slightly. Utha gave Seranni a look as if Seranni had acted out of line and she should know better.

"What is it my child Seranni?" The Architect asked calmly while standing to face Seranni and Utha. Utha looked at Seranni and waited for Seranni to speak. "I just witnessed a mage elf woman fighting some of your brethren just a moment ago," Seranni began while trying to catch her breath.

"She must have been a Grey Warden down here on her calling," The Architect said matter-of-factly turning to face his desk again. "No, it did not look that way. You told me that when a Grey Warden is fulfilling their calling, their skin should be black and blotchy all over right? Well this woman's skin wasn't black or blotchy all over. In fact it was perfectly pearly white in her face and chest but not on the rest of her. It looked like your skin colour a faded grey. But here's the real strange part," Seranni continued onward with her report. Utha and The Architect looked at Seranni in disbelief. "One of your brethren cut off her right leg and when a Hurlock Alpha was about to finish her off, she…laughed at it," Seranni continued, fully regained her breath and looked at The Architect hopefully.

The Architect took a moment to think about what Seranni was telling him then said, "This is interesting. Yes…quite interesting. What happened to this mage?" "She said something. Archaic I think because after she said it, the cavern that this battle took place in, erupted with white light and your brethren fell to the ground. All dead. She then stood up on her uninjured left leg and…you won't believe this…neither of you will trust me. Her right leg grew back of its own accord. I'm not sure what kind of blood magic it was but I saw it and it actually happened, I swear to you Master. It happened," Seranni finished searching The Architect's face hopefully.

Again The Architect took a moment to process everything Seranni said then he walked over to her. He placed a withered hand on her face and asked, "Where is this mage now?" "I'm not sure. After she looted the camp, she seemed to go south east of here," Seranni replied as Utha made some quick motions with her hands. "No Utha, you stay here. I shall return in due time. Thank you Seranni for the information, go back to your post," The Architect said as he used some of his magic to see where the fallen Darkspawn camp lie dormant from Seranni's memories. He then lowered his hand off of her face and without another word to Utha or Seranni, he teleported to the fallen camp.

Upon arriving at the camp, he used the memories from Seranni and travelled down the path that Selene took just a moment ago. Selene on the other hand was almost back at camp when she decided to take a rest against a nearby wall. As she sat down on the hardened ground, The Architect came upon her. The crunching noise of his foot steps were enough to rouse her from her seat as she held up her staff at the ready. The Architect held up his withered hands to show her no harm. She kept her staff pointed at his face, lit with a small magical source, not willing to listen to him.

"I mean you no harm child. I merely wish to speak with you privately if you don't mind," he said still with his hands up. She took a moment to search his face, but when she saw that he wasn't lying she lowered her staff to her side then took a step back. "What is it you want from me Darkspawn?" Selene asked with a note of hostility to her voice. "I only wish to have a chat with you. An informant of mine, an elf like yourself, mentioned that she witnessed you attacking some of my brethren at the camp back over there. She said that you have a talent with blood magic. As you had grown back one of your legs to which one of my people had cut off," he replied simply. Selene looked at The Architect for a moment, taking in all of his features.

She found it odd that she's talking so freely to a Darkspawn who seemed much more civil than others of his kind. She also noted that his skin is the same colour as hers from when Armand experimented on her recently. For a brief moment she hoped that she wasn't going to become a Darkspawn like this one. But at the same time she sound herself oddly attracted to him. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I falling in love with a Darkspawn when I'm Armand's? This Darkspawn is different though. It does not look as grotesque as the others of it's kind. It looks like an Emissary too. Perhaps a kindred spirit in the darkness? NO! There is something DEFINITELY wrong with me! No doubt about it!'_ Selene thought while trying to reason with herself, as she kept her staff firmly clutched in her right hand and to her side.

"So this informant saw me did it? What did it see exactly?" Selene asked still with that bit of hostility. "All my informant told me was that you know of some strange blood magic to which you were able to regrow your leg after some of my kind had cut it off," The Architect replied simply as he too took notice of her beauty. A moment of silence fell between them as The Architect looked down at the ground and he felt his face redden for the first time in his ancient life. Selene looked around to make sure that they were alone then said, "Yes I know blood magic but only because my master taught it to me while we were still in the Tower of Magi," Selene replied while finding herself moving closer to him. He raised his head slightly and forced himself to look proper again.

"Why are you and your master here then?" The Architect asked while fighting off the urge to put a hand on her face affectionately. _'This is fascinating. I've encountered other creatures before but this time its just…fascinating,'_ he thought as Selene moved away slightly again and resumed her own proper guarding stance again too. "My master and I are Grey Wardens, who were sent to watch over Knotwood Hills and protect it from your kind. But…my master, a traveling companion and I are down here because…well…my master has a devious plot to which I am his pawn to set into motion with," Selene replied but then added, "But I do not agree with my master, even though I loved him." "You loved him? What is this plot that he has?" The Architect asked calmly. "He wishes to use me as a sacrifice to bring about another Blight. He said that if I love him then I would do what he wishes to make him happy. But I think its wrong. Its wrong to start a Blight and its wrong to love him," Selene replied while turning her face away from The Architect and raising her left hand to her face.

"Was that his doing as well child?" The Architect asked pointing to her skin colour in her exposed hand. "Yes this is his doing. After we became Grey Wardens, he said that he had to accelerate the taint in my blood to make me more like a Darkspawn in order for the process to work fully. I told him that he didn't need to but he still insisted that if I love him then I'd better do it. I just want so badly tell him off and to report him to the Commander but I can't. If I do he'll just use his own blood magic and kill me on the spot. I know I don't really matter to him any more. I did once before but not any more," she replied looking to The Architect as tears welled up in her eyes. The Architect felt a sudden sadness for her, something he's never felt for another creature then said, "I am in need of assistance with stopping the call of the Old Gods which cause my brethren to seek out the Old Gods and create a Blight. And I need all the aid I can get," he said this time giving into his compulsion to hold her face affectionately.

She shivered at his touch then found herself lean into it properly. She noticed a small smile creep up on his face and she too smiled at the creature. "I would love to help you but I don't know. May I think on it for now? And once I've made my choice, may I seek you out again?" she said moving closer to The Architect and lightly touching his face with her free hand. No other creature had touched his face before and he enjoyed the feeling of her touch on his cool skin. He leaned into her touch and replied, "Yes that will be wise. And I shall send a messenger for you if you wish my dear." "Yes that will be alright. It was a pleasure meeting you Darkspawn? Or do you have a name?" Selene asked quizzically. "You may call me The Architect," he replied then added, "And your name?" "My name is Selene," she said as she took back her hand and wiped the tears from her face. He removed his hand from her face as well then said, "We shall meet again my dear Selene." And with that he disappeared into the shadows. Selene held her staff close to her body, almost hugging it before she grudgingly walked back into camp. She turned to look at the shadows of where The Architect disappeared into then tried her best to make her face look as neutral as she could get it to be.

"Find anything interesting my dear?" Armand asked Selene as she returned to camp and noticed that everything was set up properly. "I found a small camp of Darkspawn and slaughtered them. They didn't have much on them so I took a moment to meditate and heal," she replied while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Aww damn I missed the fun then eh?" Terra said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry Terra. I would've taken you with me but I just needed some time alone you know?" Selene replied. "Yeah its ok. No hard feelings," Terra said smiling kindly to her.

As Selene took a seat on a rock as far away from Armand as she could, refusing to look at him, Terra joined her. Terra leaned close to Selene and said, "Armand wasn't being fair to you so I understand that you had to take a moment to get away from him. That's why I finished setting up camp so that he wouldn't be too mad at you for shirking your duties." "Thanks Terra. What did Armand talk to you about anyway?" Selene asked curiously. "Oh he told me about your plan to eradicate the Darkspawn for good by killing the Old Gods while they slumber before another Blight is created," Terra replied simply, while stoking the fire Armand made while Selene was gone.

Selene looked at Terra with disbelief etched across her face. Terra didn't take notice to Selene's staring and continued to stoke the fire with a look of bloodlust in her eyes. _'So he's found himself a new pawn then,' she thought then suddenly rose from her seat, startling Terra. "I'm going to sleep now! After that fight earlier I need a good night's rest for what tomorrow will bring," Selene said as she marched over to her tent and climbed in huffily. "Good night?" Terra said looking the exterior of Selene's tent. Armand said nothing and continued to read his text books. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the night worn on, Selene found herself unable to sleep. There were many things on her mind, for instance, Armand and his new shine to Terra. Selene knew that it wasn't an affectionate shine, but couldn't help but feel mildly jealous. But the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about was The Architect. The image of his handsome, yet at the same time, twisted face plagued her memories. _'I wonder why he wears that mask?'_ she thought as she turned onto her right side, staring at the inside of her tent. She listened to the sounds of the cavern they camped in, listening to Terra's snoring mostly. _'Armand seems to be awfully quiet,'_ she thought as she sat up. She crossed her legs under her blankets, still thinking of The Architect.

Just then she heard rustling outside of her tent. She reached down for her staff, as a young Deep Stalker entered her tent, carrying a rolled up piece of parchment around it's neck. She kept her staff in hand as she reached for the parchment with her free hand To her surprise, the Deep Stalker didn't at all become hostile at her touch. She had never encountered one before, but she was always told of how vicious they are to their prey. But not this young one.

Selene read the note, which made the Deep Stalker runaway in fear. "That was odd," she said quietly as the letter read.

'_Ms. Selene,_

_As promised, this is my messenger. I did not wish to use one of my disciples, as that would have lead to calamity for you. I hope that you are considering my proposal. I await to see you in the tunnel where we met, the one near your camp I believe. _

_The Architect'_

Selene took a moment and reread The Architect's letter. _'He has such neat writing,' _she thought. _'If I leave Armand, will he notice? Or, will he even care? He probably won't care anyway. I think I'll go,'_ she thought as she made up her mind and began to gather her things.

She used the tip of her staff to open the back of her tent as she clutched her pack close to her chest. She didn't bother with changing into her mages robes; she is wearing her sleeping clothes thankfully. She was certain that The Architect would have something for her to wear. As she passed by Terra's tent, Selene noticed that Terra's snoring got louder. Selene crept as quietly as she could so as to not wake Terra. She then noticed that Armand is still sitting by himself hunched over his text books, the faint glow of the still slowly burning fire showed her that. Selene knew that he's sleeping, as he often would fall asleep while engrossed in his studies. She frowned at Armand's back then continued on her way to the tunnel.

As he promised in his note, The Architect stood waiting for Selene, but this time he had a small glowstone with him. As Selene neared him, she couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. To her it felt like she was seeing the love of her life for the first time in a long time. She couldn't understand why she felt this way for a Darkspawn but all she knew was how she felt and it felt so true to her. She noticed that even The Architect smiled at her affectionately which made her smile even sweeter.

"May I assume that you have thought about my proposal then?" The Architect asked as he reached out one of his hands to her. Before she knew it, she was standing close to him and leaned her face into his outstretched hand. "Yes I have and I want to go with you. Armand means nothing to me anymore and I do not agree with his plans. I know who I am now. I just needed more thought on the matter," Selene replied as she stepped as close as she could and placed her face on his chest. "Please, take me with you. I pledge my loyalty to you and your cause and I will always fight with you, never against you. Not even if you ordered me to," she said looking up at his twisted face as he looked down at her. For a moment she thought that they had locked gazes but she could not tell through his mask. He smiled at her then said, "Then let us be off, my dear." And with that she held tightly onto him, and her things including her staff, as he initiated his teleportation spell and teleported them to one of his camps within old hollowed out dwarven ruins where he conducted his experiments.

During the time to which Selene had pledged her allegiance to The Architect, Armand awoke suddenly. He quickly rushed over to Selene's tent and peered inside. Much to his horror she was gone, along with all of her things. Well everything except for her robes which he gave her as a 'loving' present. _'Damnit! Where did she go? We're so close to our dream…well my dream but she said she loved me enough to see this through until the end. But I do have one way of finding her. But first I must wake up 'plan b',' _Armand thought as he left Selene's tent and rushed over to Terra's tent.

"Terra, wake up! Selene has been taken by Darkspawn while we were sleeping!" Armand yelled while trying to wake Terra up. It took a couple of seconds for Terra to comprehend what Armand was shouting about, but as soon as she processed the words "Darkspawn" and "Selene", she sat bolt upright. "WHAT! THOSE BASTARDS! I'LL TEAR THEM TO PIECES!" Terra exclaimed as she grabbed up her battle axe. She never bothered with changing into her night clothes as she always believed that she needs to wear her armour and to be kept on her guard at all times, asleep or not.

"Are you sure she was taken? I mean they didn't make a noise and that's not typical Darkspawn behaviour," Terra said, as she and Armand left her tent together. "I'm sure of it. She isn't here and if she wanted to go off for a walk she would've told me," Armand said as he added, "I think she might've been taken by an emissary. It would explain the silent capture." "Yeah…you might be right," Terra said with some doubt in her voice. "But how will we find her?" she asked, while trying to keep up with the frantic mage as he rushed around the camp gathering his things. "I have my way of finding her. Don't you worry about that. For now gather your items, we're heading out now," Armand said as he grabbed up the last of his books and packed them away in his pack. He then walked towards the tunnel where Selene disappeared into forcing Terra to bustle after him.

With a rush of wind, Selene felt her feet touch the ground softly again. She opened her eyes as she realized that the Architect was holding onto her as tightly as she held onto him. He looked down at her, and after fighting off thoughts of kissing the top of her head, he quickly let go of her and looked around the room. "This is my sleeping chambers. You may stay here for now until we can make other arrangements for you else where. I also took the liberty of retrieving a set of robes for you. We don't have many women emissaries so this is all I was able to retrieve," he said, showing her the room around her and pointing to a set of robes lying neatly on his bed. She looked at the bed and thought, _'I did not know that Darkspawn can sleep in beds like the rest of the world above. I always thought that Darkspawn slept on the ground where they came from. I wonder how soft it is though.' _

"Thank you Architect, you are most kind to me. May I ask why that is?" she asked as she moved away from him a bit and folded her arms across her chest. "That is a good question. I believe that it is because you are so willing to help me with my cause than others from the past. Another reason might be because I find myself…drawn to you. Why? I do not know," he replied as Selene felt her face redden as she realized what he meant. "Oh…that's strange…I seem to feel the same way…for you too," she said, bowing her head as her face began to glow red completely.

An awkward silence fell between them as neither one of them wanted to look at each other. Selene then decided that she shouldn't feel so embarrassed about finding love with him. She stepped closer to him again and asked, "Why do you wear this mask?" He looked at her, surprised by her question then replied, "I wear it to cover the way I look. In a way you can say that I am ashamed of the way I look, even though I am a Darkspawn." "I wonder what you look like though. May I take it off and see for myself?" she asked while reaching up to his face. He moved away reluctantly as she continued to try and touch his mask to remove it. "You would not enjoy my real face. I can assure you of that right now," he said, still edging away from her. But he was too slow as she managed to lightly remove his mask. He looked down at her with his cold, dead white eyes, knowing that she would scream in terror at his misshapen face. But much to his surprise she did not scream, instead she said, "You are a rare creature. A Darkspawn that can talk and think of his own free will and yet…you are ashamed of how you look? You are wrong about your appearance Architect." "I am? What do you mean by that?" he asked, both mildly confused and mildly interested to hear her answer. "Yes you are. Because you are the most handsome Darkspawn I've ever met. You have nothing to be ashamed of," she replied as she stroked the twisted side of his face lovingly. He felt himself enjoy this touch most of all, as his hands traveled up her back. His thin, spindly fingers traced small, gentle lines along the curve of her back as she shivered lightly. She wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him. He felt a want to cup her face gently and pull it towards him. But at that moment Seranni and Utha burst into the Architect's room suddenly, both out of breath and shocked at the scene before them.

"OH! We're sorry master! We'll just…leave…you two…alone then…wait…you're that mage I saw before…" Seranni said, bowing out of the room, closing the door slightly. Utha looked at Seranni defiantly and used her sword to hold the door open. Selene and the Architect quickly moved away from each other. The Architect took his mask back from Selene, putting it back on, while Selene smiled weakly at him. "So this is your informant then?" Selene asked while looking down at the ground. He said nothing to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder as he faced Seranni and Utha. "What is it this time Seranni? Utha?" he asked, mildly annoyed at them.

Utha noticed the annoyance in his voice and looked angrily at Seranni. She then began to make many frantic gestures with her hands and at the end of it all, she pointed to Selene. "Yes that's right. A mage and a dwarf are on their way here. They keep on yelling for a 'Selene', and I'm guessing that's her," Seranni said as all eyes fell on Selene suddenly. "But I don't understand. How did he know I left…oh…NO!" Selene exclaimed as she remembered something very important. "What is it my dear?" The Architect asked as he reached up to cup the side of her face gently. "The blood pact! Armand and I never, not once, experienced the thrill of sex but we did make a blood pact before the final battle at Denerim at the tail end of the last Blight. He said that it would be just as thrilling as sex but only he and I would be connected to each other at all times. No matter what unless one of us dies in battle. If I'm injured he'd know. If I'm missing, he'd know and try everything in his power to seek me out knowing my exact location. If I die…so would he," she replied placing her hands over her mouth as she cursed herself in her mind at forgetting that tiny bit of information while moving away from the Architect.

Seranni and Utha stared at Selene, baffled at her proclamation. The Architect on the other hand said, "So your former master and his traveling companion are on their way to you in the hopes of rescuing you so that he may continue with his plans?" "It seems that way, yes," Selene said as she looked away from everyone in the room. Utha made some suggestive motions to which Seranni said, "Yes he does seem persistent on finding you. Maybe we should kill you. Like you said, if you die, he dies too." The Architect threw them both a nasty look, one of which Utha had never seen on him before. Selene did not acknowledge them as she laid her pack and staff on the ground at her feet.

"They are right…it's the only way for me to be freed from him," Selene said as she placed a gentle hand on the Architect's chest and stood before Utha. "Please end my life. I have been a doomed soul since the first day I was taken from my family and taken to the Tower…the same day I met Armand to be exact. Most importantly, I do not want him to fulfill his plans of using me to create another Blight. Least of all, I do not want to see either of you three die for some one like…someone like…me," Selene said as she closed her eyes and bowed her head to Utha.

A small sliver of silence fell in the room as everyone watched Selene begging silently for death. Utha could not believe that she was faced with a person so willing to die. She felt a sudden sadness for Selene while at the same time a feeling of compassion for her. Utha looked to Seranni then to the Architect then back at Selene. She closed her eyes, then raised her sword above her head. Seranni covered her face in fear as she realized that she was wrong about siding with Utha's idea. The Architect looked away sadly, as he felt another feeling that he never felt before; the feeling of crying for the imminent death of the only creature he ever loved. Selene looked up at Utha and said, "Thank you. Please make it swift and quick." A small tear fell from Selene's eyes as she bowed her head again. Utha couldn't help but let out a tear as well. She moved away from Selene and swung her sword to hit a nearby boulder.

The clang of the sword on the boulder was enough to rouse everyone from their own fears and sadness's as Utha holstered her sword to her waist and fell to her knees. The Architect looked at Utha and Selene and felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. Seranni fell backward onto the door, propping herself up and sighed too as she began to cry lightly. Selene stayed bowed, feeling a myriad of emotions plaguing her thoughts. She fell to her knees too, unable to speak. Utha reached forward and placed a hand on Selene's right arm and made some small gestures. Selene looked to Seranni, as Seranni said, "She says that she couldn't do it because of how sad you are at being alive. She goes on to say that you deserve a proper death…one of battle…not a mercy killing. And she also says that she respects you for the compassion you showed for each of us, for our well being and the well being of the rest of the lands. Both above and below." "Thank you, but we must move quickly. Armand will stop at nothing to get me back," Selene said as she stood up and reached her hand out to Utha. Utha took it and stood too, as Seranni removed herself from the door.

"Yes, my dear Selene is right, we must move quickly. Seranni you will stay here with Selene until she is ready to face her former master. Utha, you will come with me. We will greet this 'Armand' ourselves," the Architect said as Utha nodded in agreement. "Yes master," Seranni said as she bowed and entered the room completely. Utha made her way out of the room as Seranni took a spot near the Architect's bed and the robes he has for Selene, waiting for Selene patiently. The Architect reached down to cup Selene's face as he said, "Is your death the only way to end him? I…I do not wish to see you perish." Selene reached up and gently touched his lips with her fingers. "It is either I die or another Blight is created. I do not wish to die either Architect, but if I must then…I must," Selene said as she placed her hands around his neck affectionately, then ran them down his front feeling him shutter. "Now is not the time, my dear," he said regretfully. "I know…I know," she said as she turned away from him and made her way over to Seranni. "This is the perfect time to stop that bastard before he destroys everything you are working so hard to stop! And I will finish him off myself!" she said as she grabbed up her staff from off of the floor before facing Seranni.

The Architect and Utha left the room to Seranni and Selene to prepare themselves. The Architect felt an even greater sadness for what is left to come and Utha felt it too. As they walked through the shadowy tunnels, to which Utha had to navigate through, the Architect's anger grew within him with every step. Utha looked back at him, then turned to face a Darkspawn corpse hanging from the rock face. She pushed it aside then ran ahead, as the Architect followed soon after her.

After the Architect and Utha left, Selene turned to Seranni and said, "Guard the door while I change please." "Yes miss," Seranni said as she walked over to the door. Selene took a moment to think about the task at hand and found her eyes begin to tear up. She wiped them away quickly as she grabbed up the robes that the Architect left for her and put them on. She couldn't help but notice how much they looked like his own robes. She smiled a bit as a small string and note fell to the ground. She picked them up as she pulled on the skirt part of her new robes and read the note.

'_I'm curious to see your hair pulled up.'_

She chuckled a bit as she did as the note said and pulled her hair to the top of her head and wound the string around it tightly. _'I can't remember the last time that I had my hair pulled back before. I was always so ashamed of my ears. I hated hearing the human children call others of my kind 'knife ears'. It always made me so mad that I always put my hair down and tried to hide my ears within,' she thought then realized that she and the Architect have a similarity between the two of them. She grinned happily as she hoisted the top on and zipped up the back of the bustier. She then grabbed her staff and walked towards the ever vigilant Seranni. "Let us be off," Selene said as she passed by Seranni who took a moment to look at the newly dressed Selene. She ran to catch up to Selene as Selene rushed ahead, determined to face Armand and finish him off the way he deserved._

"_IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? EH? DARKSPAWN CURS!" Armand yelled out as he sent a flurry of Darkspawn across the room from him. With a 'thud' they hit the walls as the Architect and Utha made their way to a balcony over looking the battle below. "LOOK ARMAND! AN EMISSARY HAS APPEARED! LETS TAKE HIM OUT TOO!" Terra yelled out as she sliced through a Hurlock without a problem. "YES! LETS DO IT! HE WAS PROBABLY THE ONE WHO TOOK MY BELOVED SELENE AWAY FROM ME!" Armand yelled back as he froze a Genlock Alpha and used the end tip of his staff to pierce through it. "Your 'beloved' Selene came to me of her own accord human," The Architect said simply, as Utha braced herself in case the fight was brought up to them next. "WHAT? MY WIFE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WHY WOULD SHE SIDE WITH YOU DARKSPAWN?" Armand exclaimed back at the Architect as he sent a bolt of lightning up to the Architect. At the last minute, another bolt of lightning came out of no where and deflected the first before it hit the Architect in the face. A cold and maniacal laughter filled the air as the fighting below came to an abrupt halt. _

"_Heheheheh…oh Armand, Armand, Armand…how is it that I am your 'beloved' after you twisted me so?" Selene said as she took up a spot next to Utha. The Architect looked at Selene and could not believe his weary eyes as he gazed at her true beauty. Even Utha herself stared in awe at Selene's sudden transformation. "Selene? Is that you?" Terra asked uncertainly. "What have you done to my love emissary?" Armand asked as Selene glared at him. "He did nothing but show me how wrong I was with helping you on your ridiculous quest," Selene replied as she began walking down the nearby stone steps towards Armand and Terra. Utha reached forward to grab Selene's hand but Selene merely looked at Utha and smiled sweetly. _

_Terra backed away slowly as Selene approached them, the tip of her staff glowed with every step she took. A look of terror etched itself across Terra's face as she noticed the true nature of Selene's previous statement to Armand upon arriving at the scene of the battle. "What the sodding hell happened to you? You look…dead…like a ghoul or worse…a Darkspawn," Terra said as Selene stopped mid-way and leaned against the stone railing, arms crossed and eyes glaring at Armand intently. "Why don't you ask him? Hmm? Go on Armand, your new 'play thing' is waiting to hear what you have to say," Selene said as all eyes fixed on Armand. _

"'_Play thing'? What does she mean by that Armand?" Terra asked turning to Armand for guidance. Armand said nothing as he kept his head bowed low, hiding his face from the on lookers. "Oh what a baby! Fine I'll tell you everything you wish to hear Terra. But I can assure you, you will not like it," Selene said as she looked back up to the Architect then turned her attention back down to Terra. She then sat on top of the stone railing, swung her legs around the railing then slid down with ease. "The reason why I look this way is because Armand has a terrible secret. He is a blood mage. One capable to have been able to accelerate the taint in my blood from our Joining to this point," Selene said as she settled herself at the end of the railing, using her staff to steady herself properly. _

"_What? He's a…a…blood mage? But why would he accelerate the taint in your blood?" Terra asked as Selene crossed her legs and placed her head in her right hand with a tired expression on her face. "The reason is because he wishes to bring about another Blight by sacrificing himself and my own body to an Old God. To create the most powerful Archdemon the world above has never seen before," Selene said as she wiped the tired expression from her face and jumped down from the end of the railing. "But now that I've left, he's decided to go with 'plan b'. That being you of course," Selene finished as the Architect used his magic to join them below. Selene walked over to the Architect and stood beside him, holding her staff close to her body as she crossed her arms defiantly. _

"_So, you've left me for a Darkspawn then?" Armand managed to say as Terra stared in horror at Selene, unable to speak. "In a way, yes I have. But for your knowledge, I never loved you. I thought I did when I was younger and more naïve but now I see that I was wrong and that I should've listened to my other mentors in the Tower," Selene said glaring at him. "And what did they say? That I am but a blathering pervert and I should have known better than to lead you on?" Armand asked, anger building up within him. "No, well those in the Chantry within the Tower were saying that yes. But our fellow mages said that you are a strange man and that I should watch my steps around you. Even the First Enchanter feared for my life but I did not know why he would. I know now why though, and you are not using me for your plans. And you are not using Terra either, I will see to that myself," Selene replied as she held her staff up, ready to fight Armand by any means necessary. The Architect readied himself too as he placed a hand on her left shoulder affectionately. "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER!" Armand yelled as he sent another bolt of lightning at the Architect and this time it connected. Selene turned around to see the Architect double over in pain. He then shook it off and wearily stood up, holding his head painfully. A piece of his mask fell to the floor and soon after the other half covering the twisted side of his face fell too. Selene wanted so badly to rush over to his side but fought it off then turned defiantly towards Armand. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" she yelled at him as he sent a ball of fire at her chest, sending her towards the Architect, hitting him and knocking him back down to the ground. "Oh my dear, I'm afraid you will pay for your insolence this time," Armand said as he turned his attention to Utha as she ran down the stairs, sword unsheathed and ready for battle. _

_Armand said a few archaic words, as the corpses of the fallen Darkspawn from earlier rose and met Utha on the battlefield. As Utha sliced through the reanimated corpses, as Terra took her hand at slicing out her fair share of corpses too. Armand used a paralyzing glyph to stop Terra in her tracks then said, "Oh no you don't! You are my last chance at this moment. Granted that the next Archdemon won't be as powerful as I had hoped if I use you instead of Selene, but it won't matter once the world of Thedas sees the shear power of a second Archdemon at their doorstep!" "Y…you…are…mad!" Terra managed to grit out as the glyph faded away and a second glyph held her in place to be sacrificed. She screamed in pain as she felt Armand's blood magic take hold of her, ripping through her body under her skin. _

"_Selene! Wake up my dear!" the Architect said as she stroked her face lovingly. Selene opened her eyes and looked up at the Architect's twisted face and smiled sweetly at him. She reached up and touched his face as he smiled at her. Then before he knew it, he lowered down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He was surprised by his sudden movement as he quickly pulled away from her. She stared up at him as he stood and held out his left hand to her, not looking at her face. She couldn't believe that he kissed her and felt her face redden as she grabbed his hand and stood too. He then reached down to pick up her staff and handed it to her, still not looking at her. "Thank you…Architect…I…" she began as he cut her off by saying, "Now is not the time for this. We will discuss this later." _

"_I saw that! And you will pay for leaving me!" Armand yelled from across the room as he sent many bolts of lightning towards the Architect and Selene. Selene felt a sudden anger build up as she twirled her staff around and deflected all of the lightning bolts away from them and she sprung forward into battle. As she landed on the ground in the midst of battle, an undead Hurlock corpse swung an axe at her to which she dodged, but just narrowly. With a few archaic words, a blizzard storm surrounded everyone in the cave. Terra screamed again as more pain surged throughout her body, and more undead Darkspawn rose back to life. "TERRA! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" Selene yelled out as she used her magic to kill each undead Darkspawn within her range. _

"_Damnit! I shouldn't have taught you so much! Now I'll have to put my plans on hold for you Terra, and deal with you Selene," Armand said as he placed another glyph of paralysis on her but this time with a longer endurance time. He then turned his attention to Selene and with his blood magic, made her spin around uncontrollably and grab up a fallen sword. He then sent her flying in the air and pinned her against a nearby wall. With his blood magic, he forced her to take the sword and hold it against her throat. "And here I thought you loved me! But now I know how much of a whore you are! Kissing a Darkspawn, while I stand here and watch you break my heart!" he said as the sword pressed harder against her throat. _

"_You know…gah…you know as well as I do that you never loved me!" she managed to choke out as she felt the sword begin to cut into her skin. "You were…were only using…me to further your…plans. But now…you will…pay most dearly," she continued as she felt her free will coming back to her in the hand she was being forced to use to hold the sword. Armand felt it too and tried even harder to make his magic work, but he knew that he was beginning to loose control over her. "It is you who will pay for what you have done!" Armand said as he continued to keep a hold on her for as long as he could. _

"_YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME ANYMORE!" Selene exclaimed as everyone in the cave watched the two mages intently after the blizzard storm passed. The spell that reanimated the Darkspawn corpses died away, as each corpse fell to the ground again. At that moment, Selene regained full control over the hand holding the sword and threw it back at Armand. He released his power over the rest of her body to dodge the sword that flew at his face. Selene crashed down to the ground as Seranni ran down the stone steps and crouched at Selene's side. Armand walked over to Terra and grabbed her by the throat to pin her down. Utha and the Architect advanced on him but at the last second he placed more paralysing glyphs on the ground to stop them in their tracks. He was amazed that a Darkspawn emissary walked into the trapped floor as he began to chant his finishing spell. Terra screamed in pain as she looked at Armand's face and saw his eyes begin to glow blood red. "SELENE!" Terra screamed out as she began to choke on her own blood._

"_Find some place safe sister. This will not be pretty," Selene said to Seranni as she stood up and broke into a run. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran, picking up her staff in the process. She then came up behind Armand and used a notch in her twisted staff to grab him by the neck. With his spell disrupted, he gritted his teeth angrily. The paralysis glyphs subsided too as Utha grabbed Terra and pulled her away from the two mages. The Architect followed Utha into a retreat as well, he knew this is what Selene had to do. Seranni joined Utha and the Architect as they watched Selene fulfill her destiny._

"_You will no longer hurt anyone or anything because of your power-driven ways. This is for Terra! For the Grey Wardens! For the Darkspawn! AND FOR ALL OF THEDAS!" Selene exclaimed as she held onto her staff tightly and the top of his head as she quickly twisted his neck. With a loud 'snap' and a 'thud' Armand's lifeless corpse, fell to the ground and a deadening silence fell in the cave. _


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

"SELENE!" Terra screamed out as she awoke suddenly and sat up in a makeshift bed. She looked around the room hazily as she came face to face with the Architect. She screamed and jumped back in her bed as she groped around for her battle axe. "Do not be frightened. I am not here to harm you. All of your wounds have been tended to and if you would please follow me, I will take you to Selene. She said she wanted to speak to us all before you depart," the Architect said as he stepped aside and directed her attention to the nearby door. "Why should I believe you Darkspawn? Your kind killed my brother and sister and made me casteless!" Terra said defiantly as she kept herself in her bed. "I am sorry for what my brethren did but I do not control them either. I am…sorry for your loss," the Architect said, bowing to her then straightening. Just then a magical aura filled the air as a shadow form of Selene made it's appearance next to the Architect.

"Selene? Are you…are you dead? Is this a hallucination? Please tell me this is all a hallucination," Terra said as she stared in awe of the spiritual presence in the room. "No I am not dead. And no this is not a hallucination. Please, allow the Architect to lead you to where we started at on our journey. I promise I'll explain everything when you get up here," Selene said as her spiritual projection disappeared from the room.

Terra reluctantly got up from her bed as the Architect left the room ahead of her. As he waited for Terra, he couldn't stop but replay the events of earlier in the night in his head. In the room, Terra noticed that she was not restrained to her bed and that she had her armour on still. She stepped off of the bed and felt a bit light headed as the room began to spin in her vision. She grabbed her forehead and waited until she felt ready to walk around again. _'What happened earlier this night? I wonder where Selene and Armand…wait…the last thing I saw…that's right…Selene killed Armand. Well then, where is Selene?' _Terra thought as she walked towards the door.

After the battle, Utha, Seranni, and the Architect stood in the darkness, their breaths caught in their throats. "Selene? My dearest Selene?" the Architect managed to choke out into the silence. Then a small light shown in the darkness as it became brighter and illuminated the cavern once more. Selene leaned on her staff, breathing heavily as she said, "Terra…is…still…alive. Stopped…Armand…in…time…so…there…shouldn't…be…any Blights starting up…in the near…future." "But how are you still alive?" Seranni asked. "I'm…I…" Selene tried to say but fainted to the ground.

Some time later Selene awoke to the Architect stroking her face lightly with a damp cloth. The cold water on her face felt so nice as she reached for his hand with her right hand. She held onto his hand as he stopped stroking her face while taking off his newer mask and looked down at her lovingly. "Thank you Architect. You're so good to me," she said, smiling sweetly at him and touching his face gently. "You're welcome my dear," he said as he looked at her with a more serious face this time. "I am confused my dear. You said before that if your master died, you'd die too. But here you are, alive and well," he said as he continued to stare at her intently. She removed her hand from his face and sat up in his bed, hugging her legs to her chest and thought on what he said.

For a moment she said nothing to him then looked at him, and asked, "How did I get back here?" "I carried you back while Seranni and Utha carried your traveling companion. She is sleeping in one of my holding cells for now and I've tended to her wounds too." "You…you carried me back? That must have been quite the sight. A Darkspawn Emissary carrying a Grey Warden back to his room and laying her on his bed," she said as she stretched out her legs and smiled at him mischievously. "Yes it was a curious sight, but an exciting one at that," he said while touching one of her legs lightly absent-mindedly. She then sat up on her knees and put her face close to his.

He had never had anyone be so loving with him as she looked into his cold, dead white eyes. "Selene, you do not want to love a creature such as myself. I am a Darkspawn, an ancient one at that. I…I am… undeserving of your love," he said as he tried to keep his voice as neutral as he could. She just smiled at him then said, "You may be a Darkspawn, but I don't care. I do admit at first I was confused by my sudden feelings for you, but now I know that you are the only creature I am willing to be with for the rest of my days. Architect, I love you. Please, be with me as I will help you with your task of ending the call of the Old Gods and freeing your brethren," she said as she touched his face again and pulled him in for a kiss. At first he did not know what to do but it felt so intoxicating as she deepened the kiss. He reached his thin arms around her back and held her close as he found himself toppling her over onto the bed. She broke the kiss as she landed on her back and looked up at his face.

"I have never done this before," he said while still trying to keep his dignity. "Neither have I, especially not with a Darkspawn," she said as he lowered himself onto her for another kiss. Just then a small rapping at the door spurred them back into the here and now as Utha and Seranni stood at the open door way, Utha's sword leaning against the door. Utha stared at the two of them while trying not to laugh. Seranni turned away with her hands covering her face and said, "The one known as Terra is stirring in her bed." "Thank you Seranni. Architect, can you bring her to me up at the chasm entrance? Utha, Seranni and I will head up there now," Selene said after the Architect had removed himself from her and put his mask back on and she sat up. She adjusted herself as he said, "Yes, I will my…beloved." Selene blushed slightly as she stood up and headed out of the room ahead of the Architect with Utha and Seranni in tow.

The Architect kept quiet as he continued to think on those events. As Terra walked beside the Architect, she felt conflicted. She took a quick glance at the creature, then continued to stare straight ahead. She wanted so badly to end this creature's life, but put those feelings aside as she thought about Selene. Even though she and Selene barely knew each other, Terra felt a sort of kinship towards the strange elven mage. She couldn't think of a way to explain it, but she knew that it was there. _'If I cut this creature down right now, Selene would never forgive me. I just can't believe that she is in LOVE with this creature,'_ Terra thought to herself as she had noticed earlier the way Selene stood with him before the final battle.

Some time passed by as they traversed the Deep Roads to reach the secret entrance within Knotwood Hills. As they walked onward, Terra noticed that they passed by the abandoned camp to which Selene, Armand and Terra herself were all sleeping soundly just a few moments ago. For a moment she cursed knowing the two mages, but thought better of it as she felt a cool breeze of the outside world.

She shielded her eyes as they finally left the Deep Roads. But she needn't have to worry, as it was still night time; the moon hung in the sky, showing off its brilliance far off in the distance. "Wow!" Terra said in a whisper as she never thought that she would have ever gotten out of there alive. The brilliance of the moon's glow darkened as Terra noticed Selene sitting on the old wooden railing of what was once a mining staircase leading down into the open-air chasm.

Utha and Seranni were both there too, conversing with each other enthusiastically; Utha with her hand motions, and Seranni interpreting and laughing back. They took notice of their master's presence and took a quick bow. The Architect on the other hand, did not take notice of them. Instead he seemed to be too enthralled by Selene's presence the most. _'There is no doubt about it. She seems to have a euphoric hold on me,' he thought before calling out to her. "Selene! My dearest, we are here as you wanted," he said as she snapped out of her daydreaming and looked down at everyone. She smiled sweetly as she quietly and gingerly, walked down the stairs towards them._

"_BY THE ANCESTORS! WHAT THE SODDING HELL HAPPENED TO THE REST OF YOUR SKIN?" Terra asked as every one took notice to Selene's skin colour around her face had changed. "At first I too was uncertain of that detail but now I know. As most of you already know, Armand and I made a blood pact before the end of the last Blight. One to which we'd be linked to each other even in death," Selene began as everyone hung on her every word. "So since he died, you should be dead too then?" Terra asked as she began to understand the situation. "Yes, I am supposed to be. But after coming back up here and thinking things through, I remembered that I read in one of his books, that if a blood pact is formed when one person isn't one hundred percent satisfied with doing it, that person has the upper hand and will not die when the other person meets their demise," Selene replied simply. _

"_So…that's how you were able to fight through you master's hold on you?" Seranni asked after interpreting Utha's hand motions. "Yes, it appears to be that way. It also went on to say that if the unsatisfied person who took part in the blood pact finds satisfaction in another being, then they will become like that being instead," Selene said as she looked to the Architect. "You…you're…changing into a…Darkspawn?" Terra asked in disbelief. "Yes, I am but only slowly. It will take time until I am a full Darkspawn. To which could take ages to finish. So for now I am the way I am. Sort of half way between a ghoul and a Darkspawn until time catches up with me," Selene said as silence filled the air._

"_But what about your duty to the Grey Wardens? They will certainly try and find you eventually if you do not report back," the Architect managed to finally say as Terra through a nasty look at him. "YOU! ITS YOUR FAULT SHE IS THE WAY SHE IS!" Terra exclaimed as she stepped away from everyone and held her battle axe high in the air. Utha drew her sword and set it at the ready as Seranni flattened herself against a wall. The Architect began to conjure up a spell but was stopped short as he and the others found themselves frozen to where they stood. Selene had her right hand outstretched at them all with a bluish glow dancing around it. A cold gust of air flew into the chasm and held itself around Selene as everyone watched her play with the frost element. She then let everyone go as the cold air created a bluish aura around her body as she lowered her hand to her side._

"_Finger pointing should all be directed to me if there is to be any. It is my doing for twisting myself even farther this time as I am the one who formed the blood pact, and was unsatisfied with Armand. Upon meeting the Architect I have fallen in love with him and thus became, in a word, satisfied with him. To which I was able to kill Armand without dying and save you, Terra, from fulfilling his plans of creating another Blight," Selene said as Terra began to open her mouth in protest then decided against it. "Thank…thank you Selene…you know…for saving me and all. But why? Why would you twist yourself further just for this…creature?" Terra said as she pointed her battle axe to the Architect. "I do not know to be honest. I think it might be because I really have found love with him. Which brings me to answer your question my love," Selene replied then turned her attention to the Architect. _

"_Yes it is true that my commander will indeed try and find me if I do not report back to her. So that is where you come in, Terra," Selene said as she held her staff then quickly snapped it in two against her knee. "What the sodding hell are you doing?" Terra exclaimed worriedly. "If I do not report back to my commander she will hunt me down. And even though Armand and I have already destroyed our phylacteries before coming here in the first place, the Templars will no doubt try and find me. The only way they will stay away is if this is destroyed," Selene said as she handed the two halves of her staff off to Terra. "Will you take this back to my commander and tell her that while you were travelling by you witnessed Armand and I in a heated battle. The likes of which killed both of us and obliterated our staves? They won't know the difference as Armand and I both had the same staves so you can present these to her and say that this was all that was left," Selene asked Terra as Terra looked up into Selene's dying eyes. _

"_Yes I will…I was actually thinking of becoming a Grey Warden anyway. Perhaps, after I fulfill your last wish, I will become a Grey Warden and one day upon my calling we'll get a chance to fight?" Terra said as she gave in to Selene and placed the broken staff in her pack. Selene looked down at Terra and smiled sweetly, "I would be honoured to fight you on your calling." "OH and here take these as well," Selene added as she rummaged in her own pack for something. Terra stood curious to what else this mage would want to give her then was surprised when Selene handed her some weirdly coloured sticks. "Sticks?" Terra managed to say as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Not just any sticks, they're wards. One for healing, two for an ice storm to keep enemies at bay and three for repelling demons whilst you dream at night," Selene said still with the same sweet smile on her face. _

"_Thank you Selene. Well I'd best be off then, I promise to keep your secret safe," Terra said as she holstered her battle axe and made her way to the rickety steps. As she placed a foot on the bottom step, she turned to face Selene one last time. "Best of luck to you and for your future with…the Architect. And you Architect, if I do not get a chance to fight Selene on my calling when the time comes, I will be coming after you instead," she said then turned back to the stairs and began to ascend them slowly. _

_Selene walked over to the Architect and placed her head on his chest affectionately. "Will you not miss the surface?" he asked as he found himself stroking the top of her head absentmindedly. "No, my place is with you now my love. Come let us go now. There is much work to be done," she replied as she walked away from him while clutching his left hand with her right. Utha and Seranni followed after them as they all returned to the dark abyss of the Deep Roads and continued with the Architect's work._


End file.
